Finally Home
by little.tel
Summary: '07 Movie Just a short little OneShot. - Leo's thoughts after the fight on the roof and when he's rescued.


**Author's Note:** I wrote this on a whim when I found an old typewriter in the attic a few years ago. I typed it up a few months after that so that I could throw the paper away. I recently discovered it floating in my story folder. So I did some editing and decided to post it. It was just a random story idea to see how cool writing on a typewriter was. For your info, it is cool, but also annoying. Keys get stuck, there's no real delete key, and to edit you have to retype the whole thing. So there's a reason this story is short.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the TMNT characters or story as much as I might wish I did.

**Finally Home**

Leo stared up at his brother in shock. His eyes slowly went from wide surprise to narrowed accusation. He couldn't believe that Raph had managed to defeat him, and so completely at that. Raph had snapped his Katanas with the force of his fury. What had made him so mad? He hadn't known his brother had hated him so much. The realization that his brother didn't want him around anymore really…hurt.

Before he could say anything to his younger brother, Raph had gotten off him and run away. Leo climbed to his feet slowly, his heart aching as he watched his brother run across the rooftops. Aching as he watched him run farther and farther away from him.

A sharp sting in his left shoulder brought his attention away from his pained thoughts. Looking down, he saw a dart, identical to the one that Raph had been shot with, sticking out of his arm. He could already feel the tranquilizer beginning to take affect as he looked around the rooftop to see that Foot Ninjas and Stone Generals now surrounded him. He raised his weapons to try and fight them off, but was painfully reminded of his fight with Raph as he saw the broken Katanas in his hands once again.

Seeing that his swords were useless, he charged at the nearest stone general, only to find himself slapped aside with ease. He fell to the ground and his swords, what was left of them, fell to the wet ground just out of his reach. He struggled to push himself up from the ground, but found that he could barely raise himself up a foot before his arms gave out and he collapsed back down again.

He lay on the ground, his vision swimming, trying desperately to reach what remained of his Katanas. Out of the corner of his eye he was able to make out the sight of the female general walking over to him with her swords drawn. She stopped directly in front of him with her swords raised straight into the air. In the blink of an eye she had brought them down on him.

Leo saw the blades flash in the air before he felt them impact with his shell and he felt a horrible pain and a scream broke from his throat. A second strike hit him in the head and his world went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Unconscious~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere in the distance, Leo heard shouting. He struggled to hear, as the voices got louder. An explosion right in front of him made him struggle to open his eyes. He felt warm hands pull him up and forward as he finally managed to open his eyes. The blurry image of his brother Donatello greeted him as he struggled to stay on his feet once the helping hands left him. A cough forced it's way out of his lungs and he nearly doubled over as one of his brothers patted him on the back.

He forced himself to stand upright again on his still shaky legs as another cough left him. He managed to raise his head and found himself looking into Raphael's dark brown eyes. Leo's thoughts turned to the last time he had seen those eyes and the anger and pain that had been inside of them then. Raph's declaration that he was better off alone echoed in his mind when a voice drew him back to the present.

"You're gonna need these if you're gonna lead us out of here."

Leo stared at his brother for a moment before looking down at the swords that were being offered to him. Looking back up into his brother's eyes, he said, "I'm gonna need you too."

Raph smiled and gave him a small nod, which filled Leo's heart with warmth. His brother didn't hate him. As he took the offered katanas, he knew that he was finally back where he belonged, next to his brothers. He was finally home.


End file.
